Of the Nameless
by CarlileLovesAnime
Summary: His past revealed, his dark side exposed, his feelings unrealized. He needs someone. She needs someone else. BasilxOC
1. Prologue

**Hello, people! Carlile, here.**

**So, I'm still not over KHR (of course), hence I was thinking KHR-related thoughts some time ago and had the idea of somebody to love for Basil. BTW, do you agree that Basil's hair is FREAKING AWESOME?!**

**Just FYI, don't expect consistent updates, at least for a while. Sorry. Keep with me, though, will you?**

**Anyway…so, yeah, enjoy. Disclaimer: me no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or anything related to it, you no sue! XD **

Of the Nameless: Prologue

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Master Iemitsu Sawada, our leader of the CEDEF, "I called you all here for a specific reason."

Some members present formed quizzical countenances. Some did not stir in the slightest. Tarragon, seated to my side, set his elbow upon the table and planted his chin on his open palm supported by said elbow. He sighed, eyeing the Japanese man. "Obviously," he groaned.

I glanced at him with brows furrowed, blatantly taking offense, but Master's continuation of the speech snapped my attention right back to him.

"Another member will be joining us." His shoe clunked on the laminate-wood-floored stage when he stepped out from behind the podium. The Ninth's Outside Advisor took a few more paces out before turning on his heels and coming back to the podium. He held the sides of the stand, and while bobbing his head up and down between his papers and his audience, he explained further. "Her name right now is Marisa Sinclair-Cortés, though by the end of the week you'll know her as Rosmarinus, or Rosemary."

The entire crowd before him was thrown into an uproar: chatter erupted among nearly everyone, and I could make out some groups even plotting rumors. However, the chaos was swept away by Master holding his palm up, nonverbally commanding silence.

"Now, she's almost completely through with the CEDEF admission process, so there are no photographs or anything available to us, but I have met with her in person and I do guarantee she will be a useful addition to our organization."

Sage, who was sitting at the other end of the room, slowly came up off his chair. As the oldest member of the Vongola's Outside Advisors, Sage's days of adventure were long over, but he still had a great amount of skill for accounting in him. His long, white hair rustled slightly, accented by the wrinkles on his mostly bald scalp. His hard gray eyes were not obstructed in the least by his thick, frameless eyeglasses, but magnified for an even more uneasy feeling when one looked directly into them, and above his eyes was the large forehead that made him look as wise as he was.

Master Iemitsu Sawada nodded in the elderly man's direction. "Ah, yes, Rosemary is Sage's niece, I believe…or something…"

"My cousin's daughter," Sage corrected sharply. He sat back down much quicker than he stood.

Our leader chuckled a little before reverting back to his original thought. "Anyhow, I want you all to welcome her when she comes. She'll be the new addition to our secretary division—I'm setting her up to work directly with my son, actually."

A large disturbance exploded out from the area of the room in which those of the CEDEF's secretary division were placed. There were numerous complaints and sentiments.

We, the CEDEF Organization, weren't just a group of assassins and spies. We also had other specialties: body guards, servants, secretaries and receptionists, even temps for positions to be filled in mob families that were short on members. The CEDEF was famous for its ties with the Vongola Crime Family, which was our number-one client by a significant amount, but we also worked with other mob families, for the right price, as long as they were allies of the Vongola. Master's son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, who was a very close friend of mine as we were the same age and sparred together on many occasions, was the current boss of the Vongola.

Tarragon had never done anything in the CEDEF but murder-for-hire; he sympathized with the secretaries, regardless. "That's bullshit." His eyebrows turned toward the center of his face in anger.

I turned to my good friend and frequent partner with a scowl. "Thou shalt not question Master's decisions," I chastised. He just rolled his purple eyes at me.

"Settle down!" demanded our leader. Gradually, the room as a whole quieted, allowing Master to say what he had to say. "Now, I know these things are a little irresponsible and illogical on my part, according to you, but I believe this girl can do it. She's fifteen years old, truly talented—she has a lot of promise in her. So, please welcome her into the CEDEF with open hearts, minds, and arms, or I'll have to punish you."

A louder storm of voices than ever swirled about. Everyone's reactions were the same as always: they got angry that anyone was comparative to their skills and became part of the elite CEDEF Organization, and they got angrier if Master favored the new member, and they became angriest of all if Master's favoring brought better fortune upon the new member than everyone else. It was this same way when Oregano joined, when Turmeric joined, Tarragon, Sage, Saffron, Cinnamon, Thyme, Cumin, Dill, Pepper, almost all the other members, joined us. We got used to them within the first week, completely forgetting how angry we had been at them before they officially became a part of us. That seemed to be the trend in this CEDEF generation. Many members were still a part of our organization from the time of the Vongola's Ninth Boss, as Tsunayoshi Sawada hadn't even been in charge of the Vongola for a full year yet, but there were few of us left from before the Ninth's reign. I joined during the time of the Ninth—in fact, I was probably one of the longest running CEDEF members there, especially in my hitman section. (Rare was it that CEDEF assassins lasted more than five years. Similar statistics went to bodyguards.)

Master Iemitsu Sawada just stood there behind the podium for a fairly short while, scanning back and forth over the vicinity, waiting for his audience to calm down. However, when nearly five minutes had passed and the noise had not reduced in the slightest, he nodded one last time and walked off, hands in his suit pockets.

I stood up when I found him some yards away from the podium, and when he had exited the room I walked briskly away from my comrades and went out the same door he did.

Not realizing how truly loud it was in there until the door shut behind me to muffle out almost all the noise, I jogged over to the blonde-haired man. I called after him, "Master!" once before catching up to him. He felt that I was at his side and looked at me with interest.

"Yes, Basil?" he asked.

"This 'Rosemary' that thou hath spoken of…thou art quite certain she will not bring some of our comrades to leave us?"

My Master shrugged. "Eh. Some members come, some go. It's a great way to filter out the useless ones."

Gulping, I added, "But doth your son approve?"

"I'm sure he will," he replied.

I raised my eyebrows in something like astonishment. "Thou meaneth to say, thou hath not consulted thine own child?"

He shook his head and faced forward, his chin angled upward slightly like he could not decide whether to watch the lights above or the path before him as the two of us walked. "I told you, Tsuna will be fine with it. That boy and his crazy friends may have beaten the Varia for the rings, but he's still totally clueless. He needs all the help he can get. Rosemary seems like just the person for the job."

I faced forward, as well, listening to the tiny echo of our four feet as I pondered for a moment just what Master could have been getting at. I figured, to be brutally honest, Tsuna was rather disorganized, knew next to nothing about how to be a boss, and had to be extremely overwhelmed. Of course, Reborn was remedying those situations, and he had gotten better about those things since his adventures in the future and his returning to the present, but even so, Tsuna needed somebody to schedule his calendar and such. As the result of my thoughts, I nodded in agreement with my Master, not that he could see. "Thou doth have a point."

It was sensed beforehand by me that Master was going to pat me on the back in his normal manner, but even so, as it always had, his placing his hand upon my back over and over neither gentle nor painful in force caught me by surprise. He eyed me and grinned. "Don't worry about a thing, Basil. You'll be fine, Tsuna'll be fine, Rosemary'll be fine, the whole CEDEF'll be fine. Things happen. Sometimes they're little things with little effect, and at other times they're big things that will change your life. But don't you worry!—it's going to turn out all right in the end."


	2. Chapter 1

**Carlile, here.**

**I see that you put up with my prologue well enough to want to read the first chapter, eh? Well, thank you (: Hopefully you'll stay with me? **

**I love Basil—he's one of my favorite KHR characters. I also love Mukuro, Hibari, Dino, and my #1 favorite character is…Gokudera! But, still, Basil's high up there on my character-lovingness.**

**Ah, I'll shut up now XD I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or anything related to it (unfortunately that includes Basil's amazing hair); all I own is my computer and my cat. **

Of the Nameless: Chapter the First

I shared a room with Tarragon at the CEDEF base in Italy. Sure, he was a little messy, and made it obvious that he didn't respect Master very much, but he was still a good person. One just had to force the good out of him a little bit. He was about eight months younger than I, with dirty-blonde hair and lavender-colored eyes. Like me, he was a murderer-for-hire, though our weapon choices were different: I used a special sword while he armed himself with innumerable throwing stars, and he used them with expert precision, even beheading his victims from a significant distance away, with only one star.

There were some of those metal stars he was well-known for using stuck in the back corner of the room, all of them also pinning down posters of people Tarragon didn't particularly like—there were many _Twilight_ posters—and he made it a goal of his to practice-throw three stars every day. He hit the mark every time. My triangular sword hung peacefully from a hook in the wall by the door.

Tarragon, birth name Nicholas Harter, was absent at that time. I sat in the bean-bag chair overlooking the long window that gave my roommate and me a view of the base's lawn. The road in the distance had a single lane, on which less than twenty cars a day would travel, sometimes none at all. A rather stately wrought-iron fence surrounded the property where most of the CEDEF members took residence. One single-lane path came off of the road and led to a large gate in the fence that would only open upon voice recognition (for example, if I wanted to come in, I had to say "Basil" into the speaker. If I couldn't, or it didn't recognize me, I had to be buzzed in by the base's security or type in a very complicated number code). Considering our business, it was not very tight security, but we had so many professional killers living in the base that any ill-meaning intruder could be eradicated in an instant. Besides, this countryside was so desolate, out of the way, difficult to travel, and low-populated, that the only time our security was really needed was once or twice a year. It worked for us.

Down the two-track trail leading to a beautifully landscaped driveway came a pitch-black automobile. It was shiny and new, and the windows were totally blackened by the tint. The fact that anybody was coming to the base, let alone anybody whose car I didn't recognize, was a rare enough occasion to make me stand up.

A small party of CEDEF members had been waiting in front of the building for the vehicle's arrival, or more specifically the arrival of the contents of the vehicle. I could see Oregano, Sage, Woodruff, Cinnamon, and of course, Master.

The car quietly and promptly came to a stop, and the driver door opened to reveal Durante Cortello, alias Thyme. When I remembered that Master said Thyme would be the one to bring the new member to the base, I pushed off the window that I had been leaning against and bolted out the door, down the hallway, descended the stairs, and found myself in front of the building.

A girl had emerged from the car. She had a white blouse, green alligator-skin skirt, and brown knee-high boots on, along with a silver pendant around her neck, but the first and foremost thing I noticed about her was her fiery-red hair, slightly wavy, parted on the left, down about an inch past her shoulders. The party there to receive the newcomer had formed a semicircle around her; Woodruff and Cinnamon talked amongst themselves while Sage, Oregano, and Master Iemitsu Sawada made conversation with the redhead. Thyme remained by the car, looking on at the new girl in a proud way.

'That hath to be Rosmarinus,' I thought to myself.

I noted that she had a faint Australian accent. No, a strong Australian accent. And that her fingernails were painted black. She seemed to be having a good time with the members there to see her, which I took from her bright, pleasant smile, showing her perfectly straight white teeth, the girl's slightly scrunched-up little nose, vivid green eyes. Rosemary was a bubbly, pretty girl; anyone could agree to that.

As I approached my comrades, I could make out their conversation:

"I like your outfit," Oregano said. "Welcome to the beautiful Italia," Master said. "I hope you keep in touch with your parents, or they'll call _me_!" Sage said. "It's just great to be here," Rosemary said.

The four bantered on for a short while, without taking notice of Woodruff and Cinnamon who went back inside, or Thyme driving the automobile back out of the lot and down the road until it was a tiny speck in the distance, or that I was even there, until the red-haired newcomer looked slightly off to the side to find me. Immediately she stopped talking and opened her mouth and eyes wide.

"Oh, my gosh!" she shrieked joyfully, raising her eyebrows and interrupting Oregano, who like everyone else in that conversation was talking at a million miles an hour.

Hastily the Australian made her way up to right behind me. I could feel a slight tugging at my hair, and when a gentle scratch stroked down my scalp I realized she was running her long-nailed fingers through my locks.

"I _love_ your hair! I've never seen long hair look this good on any guy before," she marveled, working her way all around my head, preening some flyaway strands, and even pushing my bangs off of my face. When our eyes met she grinned wider than before, and in a different way. I just stood still the entire time, staring forward, concentrated on next to nothing, just letting her explore my dark-blonde-light-brown tresses while the other three persons outside watched us. "How did you get it to be so soft?" inquired the young woman once finished and facing me once again.

I peered through my newly unblocked blue eyes at the girl. "This one doth not know."

"Kyaaaaah!" A combination gasp and squeal emitted from Master's son's new secretary. She clasped her hands together tightly and brought them to her chest, bending her leg and lifting her foot a few inches off the ground in the process. "The way you talk is amazing!" Then she took my hands in hers, planting herself firmly on the grassy ground. A metaphorically blinding brightness beamed from her. "It's official—you're going to be my new best friend!"

Best friend. I didn't know it at the time, nor did I feel it, but someday Marisa Sinclair-Cortés was going to be far more to me than a best friend.

My very first reaction was nothing but, "Uh…" Even for a friendship, between people like us, things were moving quite quickly. But then I replied, "Okay," on the account of not wanting to disappoint a girl as nice as she.

She released my left hand, letting it drop to my side, and with my right wrist nestled tautly between her fingers and palm began to drag me toward the base building. "Show me around, will you?" She was practically skipping as I followed clumsily behind.

"Yes, ma'am," I casually answered. Before leading me awkwardly inside, I took one last glance back at Sage, Oregano, and Master. All of them were smirking at me. Iemitsu Sawada winked. I honestly wasn't sure why.

We were not even a single step past the front entrance when the redhead inquired, "So, what's your name?"

"Basil," I replied, unintentionally emphasizing the 'sil' since I tripped over my own feet whilst traveling to the center of the lobby.

We braked abruptly, and she let go of me to clap her hands in front of her. I almost fell flat on my face; recovering my stance brought me to my feet at her side.

As she peered about the room curiously and intently, she added, "Cool! My name's Rosemary. But you already knew that, huh, Basil?" She probably didn't see me nod, but that didn't matter, as the confidence she had was palpable in her thickly accented voice.

"This is the lobby," she stated more to herself than questioned of me, but again I shook my head up and down in approval anyhow. Next, she squeezed my hand for a second time, catching me by surprise and making me jump, and dragged me flightily to the west wing of the building while interrogating, "How old are you? What do you do here?"

"This one hath fifteen years of age, and worketh as an assassin," I answered.

When we stopped in the next chamber, I broke much more smoothly, with my heels, and she did not let go of my hand this time. "No way!" Now she looked at me before observing the details of the room. "I'm fifteen, too! When's your birthday?"

"Mine date of birth be the twenty-third day in the month of July."

She had only gotten around to seeing about half the room when her head snapped back at mine. "Seriously?!"

I nodded.

"That's _my_ birthday, too! July 23rd!" We beamed largely at each other, although my expression was more nervous and exasperated than hers was impressed and social. "That is amazing! We're definitely going to be best friends, now."

I chuckled one time, "This one guesseth so." My chest rose and fell violently in an effort to calm myself, which she clearly didn't care for or acknowledge as she almost immediately brought me to the next stop.

This was going to be a long day.

0o.o0o.o0

Rosmarinus had not departed but half an hour before I found myself lounging on the bean bag gazing through the window in the area that I shared with my roommate. Although dinner hadn't even been served as of yet, my eyelids were drooping. The hours that the redhead had spent at the CEDEF Base, as much as they were fun, were also tiring. She clung to me the entire time, making me introduce her to each and every resident and show her to each and every section, and elaborate particularly on her private office and my own dormitory. It wasn't until she was picked up by a mystery driver and brought to her place of residence off the base that I could finally catch a break and relax. Not even in my busiest days had I experienced so much activity.

Tarragon was back from the mission that had called him away from the campus for the bulk of the day. He was lying down on his bottom bunk bed, his hand elevated directly above his face, twirling a shining throwing star back and forth between his fingers. The two of us spoke to each other occasionally, but mostly kept to our own meaningless actions.

"How was the new girl?" the young man asked. He hadn't seen her yet.

I cocked my head to the side to ponder a response that wouldn't make her seem like a spaz. "The lady hath much energy and kindness, methinks."

"So she was a spaz?" he continued bluntly. I just didn't say anything.

One minute or so passed us by. A knock came to the door, and I rose to my feet. "This one granteth thee entrance."

Tarragon never once set his lavender irises on Iemitsu Sawada when he opened the wooden panel, stepped inside, and brought said panel to a close. I, however, frantically bowed down at the man I respected so much. "Good evening, Master."

"Hey," he coughed out. He then quickly allowed me to rise. He began on his intended subject. "What did you think of Rosemary? You think Tsuna'll like her?"

"Thy seemed nice and a skilled worker. Lord Sawada will enjoy working with Rosmarinus." Those were my actual thoughts, only dulled.

The blonde man smirked and bobbed his head around. "Good, good, I thought so, too." He seemed a little antsy. He steadied himself and looked straight on at me, blinked, smiled wider, and took three slow steps forward, toward my person. He reached around the side of me and smacked his hand on my back in a ginger, fatherly way, taking me by surprise as he always did. The patting went on for a moment or two before he finally withdrew. He removed himself from the room happily, but not before murmuring to me, "You're face is still bright red."


End file.
